creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Luigifan100
ocrap I was about to ask you if you knew how to make a minor edit, since some of your edits should be marked for minor edits - which it can be seen . But, as seeing that it is your birthday... Happy birthday Luigi! For your birthday, you get a birthday worm telling you to have a "wormderful" birthday! Happy birthday Luigi! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I want to thank you sir. for editing my work IanSanity (talk) 03:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC)IanSanity Banana Moist Punk (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey weegee. How's life been? I'm sitting in my room in Virginia on my ipad wathcing south park :D Too bad it doesn't work on my computer anymore on firefox D: I'll try Google Chrome :3 yeh i am I am new, thanks for the message mate Ashleyxox (talk) 02:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Bro, just wow. hi Howdy Ho! (talk) 22:11, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Re: It's going alright, I just got out of work. How about yourself? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:32, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey there Luigi! Thanks for passing around. Hope you have a nice month! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: hello there I'm about to go to bed, but my day went well. My aunt's Yorkshire terrier can be a handful, but he really is a loving little thing. I had some chores but thankfully I was still able to have some leisure time. I've checked out a number of books from my local library and I'm also enjoying this- creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Umbrello/Childhood_Nightmares:_TV. Thanks for asking, and for offering your help. That's very nice of you. If I think of anything, I'll let you know. :-D Raidra (talk) 05:26, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Kek Still in Christmas spirit, I see. :b Anyway, how are you? It'sd been quite a long time since the last time I talked to ya. :b Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 18:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hybrids Hey this is Ben the author of Hybrids. Although I already have sequals in mind you are free to write your own. Just remember to give me credit because the story concept was my original idea. Bennyjamincoope (talk) 03:46, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Ben Cooper Yes I'm doing fine, you m8? (how'd you find me though lol) Pootis Man (talk) 20:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I've had to remove your latest blog as it violated Wikia's Terms of Use, specifically the following lines: :You also agree not to use the Service to: :... :Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation I'm really sorry about this, but I can't allow the blog to stay. I hope your friend's condition improves, and my thoughts go out to him. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:48, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Luigi! Everything is going fine over here. Thanks for passing by! Have a great year! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey Luigi! Just finished a new story for Banning's contest. Was hoping you could take a look if you got the chance. Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks Luigi. I'm doing ok. Hope you're having a great Labor Day weekend as well. Jay Ten (talk) 02:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) DragonMonday45 Thanks for bringing it to our attention, I've deleted the comment and warned the user. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:47, September 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey! Thank you for the message! I hope everything is going well with you too. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Glad to see you're still around Luigi. I'll definitely let you know if we need help with anything, but always feel free to speak up if you see something you're interested in helping with like a contest or whatnot. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 22:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I actually don't use eBay or have any Nintendo/Lego loving friends, so it wouldn't do much good. Sorry bud. Glad to hear things have gotten better for your friends. :Jay Ten (talk) 04:04, November 10, 2015 (UTC) We Have Catching Up to Do Unless you changes Skype accounts, we should catch up with each other sometime this week. I figured it's been a while since we last spoke to each other (by any means), so why not talk to each other again? Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 16:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads-up, you didn't need to, although anyone that helps when they get the time is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed Thanksgiving and have some good plans lined up for the holiday season. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reviewing my short story on the writers forum. However, I will think you will like my new version more, with a bit more information on what you read. I followed your advice a bit and I personnaly think it made the story better. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:16, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Eeeeeeey You damn OP Luigi, always fucking up my Mario Party matches... lol. Actually, I'd like to just wish you and your other friends Merry Christmas ^^ I'm this guy fyi. :) You called me that? [[User talk:Bliming Redshire|Guess what? THAT'S NOT MY NAME!]] 19:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: HI Hey Luigi :) Hope you had a good Christmas too. Everything is going excellent with me :), how're you doing? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Same to you, man. Hope you have a great year. Jay Ten (talk) 19:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Thanks. I hope your Holidays went well too. I went down to visit my family in Maryland so I had a good time (I actually got back late last night after a day of traveling). Didja get into anything fun this break? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to hear you enjoyed your Christmas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Holidays were great, thanks. I would kill to have triple chocolate cookies though. And that cake at the top of your talk page isn't making it any easier! I'm off to treat myself to something sweet now, I hope you have an awesome day too. MrDupin (talk) 16:03, January 6, 2016 (UTC)